It Was A Date
by AncientMewMoon
Summary: The filthy follow up story to "Its Not A Date!" Quite spicy. You have been warned.


Silly giggles could be heard as James parked the car, got out, and made his way over to Jessie's door. In one fell swoop he picked her up and began to carry her to the cabin. Still a little tipsy from all the drinks she had, Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him behind his ear. James felt shockwaves run through his body. He still wouldn't allow himself to accept the fact that this was real. He still feared that he would wake up and find out this was just the most beautiful dream he had ever had. James smiled to himself as he whispered in her ear. "Jessie…baby…you have to be quiet or we will wake up the pokemon!" Jessie stifled her laughter and nuzzled his neck. "Sorry baby," she slurred. "I'm just too excited for what I'm about to do to you." James felt his face go bright red as Jessie nibbled on his neck. "…Jessie!" He exclaimed, suddenly feeling shy and inexperienced as he set her down and fumbled for his keys. "Whats the matter James? Never had a woman tell you that before?"

She was on him before he could form a sentence. One arm extended above his head, the other nearing his manhood. Her lips were on his neck as he recoiled in pleasure. "Ah! Oh, Jess." James was caught by surprise as he realized she was sobering up. "Don't you want to know all the things I can do to you?" Jessie growled in his ear as her delicate fingers found their target. James yelped as she gripped him tightly. He was definitely not expecting this tonight. "I'll make sure you never look at another woman again," Jessie hissed as she stroked his shaft. James could feel his knees going weak. He needed to get them inside now, or else he feared she would take him right here right now…although the thought of that made him even harder. He finally came to his senses and held her at arms distance. For a moment, he saw the anger in her eyes as she was separated from her goal. "Baby, you can do whatever you want to me as soon as we get to my room." He said quickly to save his ass and buy him enough time to unlock the door. Her eyes calmed down and returned to the lustful gaze they had before. As they entered the cabin and he locked the door, he grabbed her wrist to stop her as she made a beeline for his room. "…And by the way…I haven't looked at another woman in ten years."

For a moment he could have sworn he saw her eyes well with tears, but that moment quickly passed as she aggressively grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to his room, kissing him the entire time. "James…I…" she couldn't find the words in between savage kisses. "I know you will, Jess." He looked at her with such sensuality that she thought she'd explode. "Please, James," she begged," I can't wait anymore. I need this. I need you. Right. Now." With that, he picked her up and carried her the remainder of the way to his door, which he gracefully opened and quickly locked behind them as he made his way towards the king sized bed.

Jessie was peeling off her clothes as soon as he set her down. James barely turned around for a moment when he suddenly gazed upon her in the most gorgeous red lingerie he had ever laid his eyes on. Gorgeous lace patterns cascaded down her curves, and a satin red ribbon laced all the way up from her belly button to her neck, revealing her absolutely perfect breasts. James felt all sense of control leave his body as his erection sprang forward. He followed suit, until all that remained between him and her was a bit of lace and cotton. "James, get a condom," Jessie commanded as she laid eyes on his manhood. James did as he was told, quickly peeling off his last layer of clothing and sliding the condom down his shaft.

Jessie unbuttoned the bottom of her red teddy and pulled it up and over her head, exposing her beautiful body to him. He could have died happy right then and there. "Lets go." She commanded as she positioned herself at the edge of the bed, ready to take him. He approached her and gently grasped her hips. "Fuck me, James. Fuck me hard." Thats all he needed. He plunged deep into her as a breathy moan escaped her. She couldn't believe how good he felt. "Oh fuck, baby!" She moaned as he began to thrust in and out of her. James tightened his grip on her curvy hips as he increased his speed. Jessie matched him, raising her hips in time to meet his thrusts. His cock slammed into her clit, causing her to gasp in pleasure.

They continued this way for what felt like forever, him slamming into her and her meeting his body with a tilt of her hips. Finally, Jessie couldn't take it any longer. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She used the force of their movement to flip him onto the bed and underneath her. "Now…" she cooed as she took control. "Now, I am going to ride you till you scream for me and tell me that I'm your queen." She pinned him beneath her as she lowered herself onto his member. She began to rock back and forth as she saw James close his eyes in ecstasy. Jessie began bouncing gently onto his cock as he steadied himself and wrapped his fingers through her hair. Jessie steadied herself with his headboard as she began to ride his cock harder and harder. James held onto her ass as she slid herself up and down his shaft. She was so wet and tight that he had to fight not to cum right there inside of her. "FUCK baby!" James hissed as she moved faster and faster. He grabbed both of her breast as she began to slow down and change directions. She began to swivel her hips in a circle to give her burning thighs a rest. "OH GOD JESSIE." James could hardly hold on as her slick, wet, pussy tantalized his cock. "Im not done with you yet!" Jessie smiled mischievously as she quickly readjusted herself and began to ride him backwards. She grabbed his ankles and began plowing her body into his cock. She was so close to orgasm she was shaking. "Oh James…" he could tell she was close. He reached around and began furiously rubbing her clit. "OH FUCK. OH BABY. YES. YES. YES." Jess rode him once, twice, three times….then rocketed through the stratosphere as her body exploded in pleasure. She reeled herself back and James sat up to hold her as he also came hard."FUCK YES JESSIE." Held one hand on her breast and one hand still on her clit as he came inside of her. She felt the condom vibrate as he filled it inside of her and shouted in delight with another little orgasm.

The both held their position as they gasped for air. Feeling finally came back into Jessie's body and she realized her legs were ready to give out. Gently she lifted herself off of James and onto the bed next to him. Jessie felt the mattress form to her body and closed her eyes while taking some deep breaths. She heard motion next to her as James stood up to throw out the condom. Suddenly, she opened her eyes when she felt his lips gently on her forehead. "Be right back. Just going to the bathroom." Jessie smiled and closed her eyes again as the bedroom door shut behind him. All she could think of was "finally." This was something she had wanted for years, and she knew he did too. Jessie felt herself falling even deeper in love with this man that she thought she knew 100%. This was the magical side of James that she had never been able to experience. Now that he had shared it with her, she would never be without it again. Jessie realized in that moment that this was it: this feeling…this was what she had always been searching for. She found it…with James. She had fought with herself for years, trying to deny her feelings, but there was no way around it this time.

She heard the bathroom door open as James re-entered the room and flicked off the lights. He closed the door behind him and made his way back to bed. Climbing into bed and looking at Jessie, James suddenly felt a surge of anxiety. He didn't know what to do next. He didn't know what she would want or what to say. Jessie silently quelled his fears by reaching for him and nestling into a comfortable spot on his chest. James was overcome with emotion as he wrapped his arms around her body and rested his chin on top of her head. They lay in silence for awhile, simply enjoying each other's closeness, when Jessie finally spoke. "James?" She whispered and turned her body so she could look at him. "Yes, baby?" Jessie decided to sit up. James followed suit and looked her in the eyes, her demeanor suddenly serious. Jessie felt like throwing up, but threw caution to the wind as she took hold of both his hands and fervently admitted: "I love you."


End file.
